Talk:Crashing Maelstrom Omega Shenron/@comment-36780590-20190709202727/@comment-39923316-20191102023853
have been running this team before the Vegeta and Goku SSJ4 LRs came out, litterally for years or since the shenrons first came out, once Nova released it was so nice to fill in the gaps. I change out the non lead Phy shenron usually for Teq Nova cause I have 3 dupes on him, it makes it fun and better for most situations I think. I also have rainbowed the AGL and STR Shenrons but can only use them when not trying, because of their name. I have about 460,000 HP No dupes on LR Goku SA20, 1 on Vegeta LR SA 20, 2 on Teq Goku but SA only 5, Gojeta ssj4 1 or 2 Dupe, 3 Teq Nova SA 10, 3 on Lead Phy Shenron SA 10 and friends with him rainbowed. I need SA into TEQ goku bad cause everyone gets a super, the most you would ever need is 4 orbs or 2 of their type and that barley happens no matter the order, TEQ Goku is perfect for lowering defense massivley, does decent damage but not as good as Gojeta, or either LRs also Omega usually does more easily since he always seems to super twice, Nova tanks way better than I ever imagined, better than Gojeta if not mistaken but he is usually in rotation. I like the team because the Chemestry is very good, although no matter what either TEQ or PHY will have to many units 2 at least 3 at most, and one needs to have 3, either TEQ with Gojeta, Goku and Nova, or PHY with 2 leads and Omega. Usually 3 Teqs is better since STR is much more popular than INT. I dont have the new Oceanic Shenron, the Int Kid Goku sucks, and it's annoying you cannot play more of the Omgas because the name, even the AGL especially if you take the time to rainbow him is pretty good. STR and the one bottom right of pic the PHY non lead I struggle to find dupes, 1 for STR and none for the other PHY I actually didn't bother to awaken him until I had enough AGL units ranked and dokkaned to get his SA to 10, and that was after rainbowing the AGL unit, that just shows how common that unit is, I hope it's not just me, cause I wish it was any of the other ones, but I have had at least 40 AGL Shenrons by now, and have probably 6-8 right now without a purpose.I forgot about pan, yeah, I use her sometimes, but honestly found throwing in LR Bee Pan on the wrong team benefits more than the actual shadow dragon Pan, so stopped using her, IDK I really like Nova, probably cause the 3 dupes and decent defense/linking, also have thrown trunks on with 2 dupes, but not very fun idk why there are so many Teqs. I wish STR Omega would switch names Syn Shenron, I think you can before Dokkan, idr.